Ignore me
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: JohnDave! I started reading homestuck so here you have some fluffy pepsicola. John s trying to get Dave s attention, but he seems to be more interested in his own game. Its super short, but its better than nothing.


I'm sitting on the Dave's bed, bored as hell as he plays video games. He looks so concentrated in his game it's hard to imagine it's just a freaking game, but he takes it so seriously, too seriously.

I crawl to him and climb on his lap smiling wildly. He doesn't even blink; he just stares behind me at the computer screen. I let out a huff and lay a peck on his cheek, still no reaction. I'm angry now; I pull his face to mine and push my lips to his. He doesn't answer! Why isn't he answering?! He just looks past me and keeps playing.

"Daaaave" I plant another kiss on his lips, then another, then another and another. He doesn't respond or flinch or say something, he has his eyes stuck on the bright screen. I start getting irritated and start kissing his neck. Now, that sends a shiver down his back.

"John," _finally_, I think. "John, move out" I groan loudly and he pushes me off the chair. I fall hard on the floor and let out a loud humph, giving up. If he won't answer me then I won't answer him. He cares more about a videogame than his own boyfriend. What kind of boyfriend does that?!

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor he pauses the game and turns to me. He tilts his head slightly to one side, a playful grin playing on his face. But I ignore him by turning my head to the other side and crossing my arms across my chest. He frowns down at me and laughs.

"Oh," he says playfully, a devilish grin spread across his face. "You want to play a game?" I don't answer him; just turn my face farther away. "Let's see. So, I have to get you to answer me and you try to ignore me"

I don't even realize when he's behind me and playing with my hair. I feel his eyes on me expectantly and then the rise of his brows when I don't respond. I smile mentally, realizing I can maybe win this game. As if on cue, Dave whispers in my ear "you think you can win this little game of yours, but I know you can't ignore me for that long" he nibbles at my ear a little bit -and I can barely control myself -then laughs again.

The few minutes are only Dave trying to get his attention. He traces a finger down my arm, kisses my cheek, kisses my lips lightly, messes my hair. But I'm determined to do it, he can't-

"Oh…" I gasp as his lips find my neck and l know I've lost.

Dave smiles against my neck "I told you wouldn't last long"

"It's not fair" I mutter as he kisses my lips "you _cheated_"

"You never said there were any rules" Dave says between kisses. "And you didn't consider I could just kiss you and kiss you until it hurt" he says pulling their foreheads together "because that's what I'm planning to do"

Dave steals pecks on my lips until there's a beeping sound from the computer. "Daaaave" I groan as he stands up and leans in front of the computer.

"He challenged me Egbert" Dave says sitting in the computer and plugging in his headphones "I can't back down on a challenge"

I stand up and sit in his lap, kissing his lips again, lingering on that kiss that he likes so much, that makes even Dave blush. "Let me sit with you then" I mumble as he puts his arms around me.

"Okay" Dave nods and let's my head rest on his shoulder. "Just don't move or talk. Just, stay here" he plants one last kiss on my lips and then rests his chin on my shoulder. I rest my chin on his shoulder too and wrap my arms around his torso.

"You´re so cuddly" I mutter, snuggling closer to him.

"Shut up, you´ll make me lose" Dave says, but turns his head and kisses the side of my head "You know I love yo but if you make me lose I won´t hesitate in killing you, got it?"

I giggled "got it" I close my eyes, taking off my glasses, preparing to nap. "Oh," I say, before I drop completely "Dave?"

"Yeah?" he says, a tone of grumpiness in is voice

"You´re an idiot" I whisper.

And before closing my eyes and dreaming I hear him respond. "Love you too, dork"


End file.
